


When I Ruled The World

by EmerialynCodeVenice



Series: Djinn Dirk AU [11]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Derse/Prospit Royalty, BRING ON THE THEORIES, Comforting Jake, Confusion Between Reality/Dreams, Djinn Dirk Series Oneshots, Forgotten Family, M/M, Memories of past, One Year After The Greatest Of Treasure, Recovering Spirit Dirk, SELF-LOATHING TO THE MAX, Touch-Starved Dirk, What Happened To Them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerialynCodeVenice/pseuds/EmerialynCodeVenice
Summary: Just as Dirk becomes comfortable with Jake and this strange modern world, the past pops up to make him suffer again.After all, this life with Jake? Not his first. And there are things, regrets, that refuse to remain forgotten forever....when Dirk remembers his family.





	When I Ruled The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Been meaning to upload this tiny thing for a while (especially since it's LITERALLY one of the first things I wrote for this series). Thought it was good to do it today since it's my May 10th and thus my 21st Birthday! Yay! 
> 
> ...though, on the off side, I'm pretty busy this weekend since my parents are visiting so I won't be able to get a chapter out... less yay... 
> 
> Anyway, this is set about one year after Jake rescued Dirk from the Cavern of Hearts. Again, just a short little piece to show how Dirk first started to REALLY remember his past.

“Dirk? Wake up.”

 

You grumble, burrowing deeper into the bedsheets in an effort to avoid greeting the morning light any sooner. _You would think that, after sleeping for centuries at a time, you would have been more than good for the rest of your lifetime._

 

“C’mon, sleepyhead!”

 

But, no, you found you were still very fond of sleep whenever you could get it. _Of course, it might also be because Jake was fearfully active with the first rays of the dawn—_

 

_TUG_

You yelp, sitting straight up as giggles fills your ears. Annoyed, you rub at the sore spot on your head where someone had actually _pulled_ your hair. Your temper flares, feeling unusually moody— _upset at Jake? No, that couldn’t be possible—_ at the assault. “Jake _—_ ”

 

“Jake? Who’s that? Ooh, Dirky, is there someone you like!? Is it that the new page? It’s him, isn’t it? I thought he was really attractive, but—”

 

Y _o_ u _f_ r _e_ e _z_ e.

_That wasn’t Jake._

 

You slowly look up and see what appears to be a young woman with short, wavy blonde hair and bright pink eyes staring back at you. She was dressed in what appeared to be a deep purple dress, made of refined clothes and silk, with a stitched silver moon upon it. Her face was bright, almost angelic, as she stared at you with an eager grin.

 

Your breath catches in your throat.

 

_You know that symbol, but, more than that, you know that **woman**. _

 

“Dirk? Dirk…? Are you alright?”

 

Your head jerks up and you realize that the woman was now looking at you with a worried expression, the previous exuberance and hyperactivity now dulled with concern. You feel sick. She shouldn’t make that face. _You_ shouldn’t be _putting that look on **her** face—_

 

“Are you alright?” she repeats and you shake from your stupor, even as you _feel yourself breaking apart on the inside._  


“Yeah, Roxy,” you answer, your heart skipping a beat as _you automatically say her name despite not knowing it a moment ago_. “Just… tired.”

 

Suddenly, the smile returns. “Not having _indecent_ dreams, were you? _Wonk._ ” At your look she snickers. “Were you up late worrying about tonight? It’ll be _fine~_!”

 

“Little Sisters who are not in charge of coordinating everything should not talk,” you retort, rubbing a hand over your face. _Shades. Where were your shades? It was then you realize that you weren’t really controlling what you were saying. It was almost as if you were reciting lines from a script that you remembered yet didn’t—_

 

She rolls her eyes in an exaggerated motion and pouts. “You can’t say that! I’m coordinating the _guests_! You know how annoying it is to get the stuffy nobles and visiting royals settled? Some of them keep on whining on things like _seating_ arrangements or _decor_!”

 

You— _your body, are you even the one controlling it?—_ stand up.

 

You get a good look of the room around you. It’s obvious the room of royalty, _high_ royalty due to all the colorful, tailored banners hanging along the walls, carved cabinets and desks, and other assorted items that you _wouldn’t be surprised came from the Cavern of Hearts_.

_You… had a feeling that this was your room._ _The fact that you had just woken up in the bed should have been enough of a clue._

 

“ _You’re_ the one who told Rose—” _Rose… Rose that was familiar… wait, wasn’t that—”—_ that you could handle it this year,” you say pointedly, returning your gaze back to… Roxy. “And, besides, _my_ job is the most difficult since I have to corral all of _you_.”

 

Roxy snorts, pink eyes glittering happily— _it was as painful as it was warm—_ before replying with a teasing expression. “Puh- _lease_ , D-Stri! We’re all perfect angels and you know it.”

 

_Know? You didn’t **know** anything. What was… what was this…  _

 

You shrug— _you have a feeling that you were neither confirming nor denying her previous statement—_ and walk towards the door. Apparently, you were already dressed and ready for the day. “Yeah,” you say dryly. “Angelic my _ass_. Or who was it that helped Dave—” _Dave, who was Dave? No, **how could you forget—** “—_ last month glue the crown to my head?”

 

_You felt sick._

 

She stuck her tongue out, skipping in front of you as you enter cobblestone hallways, people in far less decorates robes milling around, but nodding respectfully or curtseying when they pass either of you. Roxy doesn’t react, as if this is… _normal?_ “C’mon, Dirky!” she whines. “Are you _still_ upset about that?”

 

_No, no, nonononononononono—_

 

“Yes.”

 

She huffs, before placing a hand on your shoulder, making you look at her as she smiles cheekily. “Awww~ You know we love you Dirk, right? You should be thankful you have three adoring _little siblings_ —”

 

**_NO_ ** _!_

 

o0o0o

 

 _“NO!_ ” you scream, sitting up and thrashing in the sheets. You gasp heavily, looking around wildly with a sinking feeling as you realize that you were back in the bedroom you were currently sharing with Jake. You could probably remember what country and town if you tried, but _what did it matter?_ Sweat drips down your brow as you look around frantically, reality setting it more and more as coherency returns to you. But, Jake wasn’t there. _Where was Jake_ —

 

_No, that wasn’t the issue, was it?_

_You had forgotten._

_You had forgotten **them**. _

**_How could you forget THEM?_ **

 

“No, no, nonononono _nononono,”_ you moan. You press sweaty palms to your eyes, desperately _squeezing_. You had to go back to sleep. Why did you freak out? Those were—that was your _family_! You had to, you had to _go back to sleep_ and _find out what **happened** —_

 

“Treasure? Dirk! What’s wrong?”

 

You hear someone rush into the room. A moment passes and you feel something grabbing your wrists, gentle at first as they try to pry your hands form your eyes before becoming firmer. “Dirk, please, I need to see what’s wrong—”

 

 _No_ , you had to go back to sleep. You couldn’t look at _him_ right now. Because if you did, you would know for sure that the dream— _the memory—_ was over. It felt like betrayal. A betrayal to those who _had relied on you, your **family** —_

 

You let out a shuddering breath and the hands stop. You absentmindedly wonder why for a moment until you feel something warm trail down your face, messily mixing with your sweaty palms and making you feel even more disgusting.

 

“…Dirk?” The warm hands slide up from where they had been trying to pry off your wrists to touch the back of your knuckles, before sliding down to your elbows, and then up to your hands again. It takes a moment for you to realize that he’s stroking you, like one would do to a skittish animal, but it’s not until he presses his forehead against yours do you begin to shake.

 

“I’m not sure what’s wrong,” he says softly as you continue to tremble, the shaking for some reason not abating even as he continued to stroke your arms. “But I’m here, okay? Can you hear me, Treasure?”

 

Of course you could hear him. That was the problem. Because, if you could hear him, that meant that it was all real. Everything that had happened to you, had happened to _them_. It was undeniable. You had been trapped for _so long_ , and while he had saved you it didn’t _change_ the fact that _they were **gone**_ and, until now, you _hadn’t even remembered their **names** —_

 

“Shh, _shhhhh…_ ”

  
You gasp, choking on breath as Jake moves one hand to the back of your neck, stroking the hair there as he continued to murmur quiet reassurances.

 

You can’t hold back a whimper as you feel yourself press into him, desperate for comfort and _touch_ even as your self-loathing grew. You couldn’t believe yourself. You had done something so awful, so unforgivable, and here you were being comforted. You didn’t deserve it. Didn’t deserve _anything._

 

_No, that wasn’t right. You deserve that cave, that prison. For the crime of forgetting your siblings alone, you deserve to suffer for **eternity**. _

 

But, no. You were here. Jake was here. Jake had saved you. Had saved you when you didn’t deserve it. When you would _never_ deserve it. Yet, he ignored that fact and just continued saving you…

 

Huddling closer into his side, tears slipping down your face, you can’t help but hate yourself as you wish, _desperately_ _inside your heart_ , that he would always be around to save you.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who is wondering why there are ‘random’ italics in the first part, that’s actually Present Dirk’s (Djinn Dirk’s) thoughts as he views his/Past Dirk’s (Prince Dirk’s) memories. They align at times, but when part of the line is italicized it means that it’s directly Present Dirk’s thoughts on the situation. 
> 
> While I know it was essential for Dirk to remember (and for the memories to, further, mess up everything), man, I torture this boy a LOT, don't I? Of course, if I didn't the series and sequel wouldn't exist but still... lol. 
> 
> Please leave a Kudos or Comment to tell me what you think! Again, sorry for no update this weekend, but I'd love to see if anyone has any new theories or... questions based on things in here. One certain line that should be... odd in particular... (cough-it's-in-dialogue-cough)


End file.
